It's What Makes You Who You Are
by oh-ren-ishii
Summary: Patricia Stratigias is with one of the hottest WWF Superstars, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. The life of a wrestler's girlfriend isn't all glitz and glam.


Sunny was becoming a problem. Trish wasn't jealous of her, not by a long shot. At the end of the day, Shawn came home to her and slept with her at night, not Tammy Sytch. She cooked his meals, brushed his hair, and did everything Tammy wished she could do. But her presence disturbed Trish. The thought of letting another woman touched the man she loved with every fiber of her being made her furious with everything. She had to stay in the dark to keep Shawn's Heartbreak Kid persona going. She also had school to worry about. She had no time to cry over him or his cheating ways. The only thing she could do was talk to him about the situation and stay faithful to him.

He was home late. Later than usual. 2 a.m. Trish was engulfed in her studies, that she didn't hear him pull up or walk into the house. There he was, standing in the living room entrance in all his drunken glory. The smell of beer and his cologne attracted her attention. She looked up from her book with a blank stare,

"You're late. Have fun with your whore?" Her voice was low and laced with bitterness, or was it hurt? Shawn simply grinned and looked over his girlfriend with amusement. He leaned against the doorway and sipped his can of beer.

"Didn't know I had a curfew, sugar." His brow raised. "I wasn't with anyone, what are you-" He was interrupted by a flying biology book heading straight for his head. He dodged it and dropped his beer to the ground.

"You're a lying piece of shit! I know you were with Tammy! You fucked her, didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Trish stormed over to an already angry Shawn who was wiping the beverage from the front of his shirt. He snatched her up by her arm and pulled her over to him. A gasp left her lips as she crashed into his muscular chest.

"I _didn't_ fuck her, Trish. Calm yourself or I'll calm you down." His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. She stared up at him in disbelief. His grip was excruciating. Bruises were blossoming underneath his iron grip. Her body was shaking from both fear and rage. _"He's drunk and he's lying. Lovely."_ She pushed a hand into his chest and grunted. Pushing on him was like pushing on a boulder. There was no way he was budging.

"Let me go, Shawn." He loosened his grip, but he still had her arm.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you better find a clue and solve it. Women are attracted to me, I can't help that. You knew what you signed up for when you got with me. Live with it or leave. _Goodnight._ " He finally let her go and turned on the heel of his boot to go into their room, leaving a shaken and upset Trish alone. He was a liar. It was in his nature to lie when he was like this. When he grabbed her up, that's when she knew she caught him in a lie. This wasn't the first time he grabbed her up. It wasn't the first time he left his mark on her either. Kneeling down, she picked up the beer can and walked into the kitchen to throw it away. _"What can I do about him? I love him... but he lies. He lies. It's not him..."_ She tried to push the thought of leaving him out of her head. Leaving him would be like an act of defeat. He was hers. She would fight for him. Even if it meant going through heartbreak. One after another.

Shawn took off his boots and flopped onto their king sized bed. He was drunk, tired, and thinking about the woman of his life. Patricia Stratigias. The Greek Goddess to his Texas Cowboy. How in the world did he manage to get her? She was one of a kind. Young, beautiful, and ambitious. And brunette. He always had a thing for brunettes. He brought a hand up to his face and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He lied to her again. He left marks on her. _Again._ He had to stop this bullshit. She was too little to be physically hurting her. He was too big for it. This wasn't in his nature. Drugs and drink brought this out of him. When he was sober, he was a nice guy. He bought Trish everything she wanted and then some. She was his number one, but treated her like a Cinderella with benefits when he was under the influence. One time he hurt her so bad, he sent her to the hospital with bruised ribs, a busted nose, and a concussion. That night he checked into rehab and didn't leave until Trish forgave him and until he was sobered up. She did and he came back to her. He made a vow never to hit her like that again or even attempt to hurt her. He broke the damn vow. Growling out frustration, he draped his arm over his eyes. "Fuck this shit..." He grumbled.

She was still in the kitchen leaning against the counter. She'd go to bed when he fell asleep. On nights like this, he'd get in one of his moods and would want to kiss on her neck and sweet talk her into sex. It would work most of the time, but not this one. She had to make a change. The Undertaker, or just Mark to his friends, offered her a place to stay if she ever needed it. Mark was like her older brother and was highly protective of her. The night Shawn sent put Trish in the hospital, it took the Kilq, Vince McMahon, and Shane to keep him from ripping Shawn to shreds. He stayed two nights with her in the hospital and visited her everyday, bringing her food and flowers. He was the sweetest guy Trish had the pleasure of knowing.

 _"Maybe it's my age."_ Trish thought. She was twenty, him thirty one. Was he using her young age to his advantage? Maybe he was. It was easy to fool Trish. She was gullible and only wanted to be accepted wherever she went. The thought caused her to wring her hands and frown. She'd hope and pray that wasn't the case. If so, her mother was right about him and this relationship. Looking over to the clock, she checked the time. 2:45 a.m. Over the course of forty-five minutes, hell froze over. Shaking her head, she turned off the lights and headed off to bed. Hopefully everything would be alright in the morning.

[ _Okay so this was an anonymous request and yeah, if y'all liked this, there's more coming. The year's 1996, Trish was a student during this time and was like an avid wrestling fan so it all works out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!]_


End file.
